Users of electronic devices frequently search for items that may include text and images. For example, if a user is searching for an item to buy, it may be desirable to view a picture of the item first. Further, merchants may wish to post quality images of their products, in hopes that users will be visually enticed to instantly purchase their products. As another example, a user may wish to view images of places they would like to visit, to obtain a “feel” of various environments, before booking airline tickets for a trip.